The Guardian
by Northern Ice
Summary: Andromeda Tonks finally manages to gain custody of Harry Potter and she is determined to prepare him to face both Voldemort and pure-blood society. Harry goes to Hogwarts with a vast knowledge of pure-blood culture and history and with Dora Tonks by his side. But he soon realises that living with the Tonkses means being connected to the Blacks, which isn't always a good thing...
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter is not mine. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling._

**Chapter I**

"I demand custody of Harry Potter."

Albus Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes dimmed at Andromeda Tonks's request.

"My dear girl, Harry is perfectly well and happy with his aunt. He _must _live with her in order for the blood wards to work."

Andromeda took a challenging step toward the aged headmaster. "You and I both know quite well that there are no wards around the Muggles' house. And even if there were any, I could keep them up just as well. In case your memory is failing you in your old age, I feel compelled to remind you that I am related to James Potter through his mother Dorea Black."

Dumbledore smiled apologetically at her. "I'm afraid it does not work this way. It was Lily who sacrificed herself for young Harry, not James. There is no alternative, my girl."

Andromeda raised her chin slightly. Strands of her curly black hair fell back, pronouncing her already regal looks. "I promised both James and Sirius I would protect the boy. By Merlin, Albus, if you do not give me Harry Potter, I will show you why people fear us Blacks, disowned or not."

Her voice trembled with suppressed rage. Nine years she had conferred this subject with the Ministry of Magic, signing documents and making deals. She had visited the goblins responsible for the Potter accounts at Gringotts and forced them to unseal the Potters' will, which clearly stated she had every right to gain custody of Harry if something happened to his parents and godfather. And after all that, she was back in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. She had got nowhere!

Dumbledore didn't seem at all distressed. "Your loyalty to the Potters is admirable, but I had hoped you would have given up after so many years of unsuccessful attempts. There is a reason I placed Harry with his aunt, Andromeda."

And at that moment, Albus Dumbledore was infinitely grateful that Andromeda Tonks could not have been more different from her sister. Her steel grey eyes flashed with fury and she rose to her full height, towering over him.

"Albus Dumbledore, how dare you question my loyalty to the Potters? To my own family? The fact remains that Sirius Black was the last guardian on the list before me. James and Lily trusted him with their only son. They said in front of witnesses, Albus, that if anything were to happen to Sirius, they wanted me to care for Harry. And since it has been nine years since their deaths, nine years since Sirius's incarceration, I do believe it is my right to gain custody of Harry. Do not think I will surrender because you _oh so conveniently _decided to seal the Potters' will."

Dumbledore made to open his mouth, but Andromeda unsheathed her wand, steadily holding it to his crooked nose.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses, Albus. I have loyal friends who are powerful lords; I have connections in the Board of Education. I never thought I would be reduced to _threatening _of all strategies, but if you do not give me Harry Potter, I will be forced to relieve you of your status of Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed. He had to choose between protecting Harry and doing what he thought was best for the young boy, and working at Hogwarts, where he revelled in the feeling of communicating with his fellow professors and students.

The castle was his entire life. He had had the honour of educating the sharpest and most talented of wizards – Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and, most unfortunately, Tom Riddle, had all once studied under him.

Could Andromeda possibly be a better guardian than Petunia Evans? She certainly believed that the wards were fake. That was false. The wards were weak, undependable, but they were there. And in just a year, Harry would be going to Hogwarts. Severus and Minerva could be trusted with the task of protecting Harry from Voldemort. Until the time of the prophecy came true...

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "Here are the papers," he said weakly, handing Andromeda a file. "Harry Potter is at Number Four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey."

Andromeda quickly looked over the papers. She conjured a quill and signed them before thanking her former headmaster and disappearing. She Apparated to Privet Drive, trying to spot Number Four. She had discussed this a million times with Ted and Dora. Ted had been a bit sceptic at first, not knowing if he could manage caring for another child, but had accepted faster than Andromeda had expected. Dora had been ecstatic about having a younger sibling.

With a heavy heart, Andromeda realised that Dora had been anticipating this moment for years. So much had changed since then... Hesitantly, Andromeda knocked smartly on Harry's relatives' door.

She instinctively raised her chin and straightened her back, making herself as regal and intimidating as possible, just as her mother had taught her so many years ago. Old habits die hard, Andromeda thought with a rueful smile.

The door was opened by a bony child of about eight or nine years of age.

"Good afternoon, madam," the boy said softly.

Andromeda realised with a jolt that it was Harry Potter looking up at her with a curious look, his mouth slightly open. She bent down a little.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked kindly, adopting the tone she used with the smaller children she worked with at St Mungo's Hospital.

The boy frowned in confusion. "Yes, madam. Please come in."

Andromeda smiled at him and showed herself into the unnaturally clean Muggle home. How did Muggles manage to keep everything so organised without having House Elves?

"Boy!" a male voice thundered. "Who's at the door?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Mr Dursley, I'm assuming," she said delicately, offering her hand to the spherical man. "My name is Andromeda Tonks. It is my pleasure. As you may have guessed, I am here for your nephew."

The man grunted. "What did he do _now_?"

Andromeda frowned. "I am a relative of his father's. I wish to gain custody of Harry, Mr Dursley."

Harry gasped. He had often dreamed of some distant relative taking him away, but he had begun thinking that it would never happen.

Andromeda heard the gasp and turned to look at the boy. She sighed slightly. "Of course, if you wish to stay here, Harry, I will by no means force you to come with me. The choice is entirely yours."

Harry shook his head frantically. "No!" Then he blushed. "I-I mean, I'd love to leave Privet Drive. T-Thank you, madam!"

The man – Dursley – rounded on his nephew. "After all the trouble we've been through because of you, boy!" he roared. "We've fed you and clothed you and do you show the slightest bit of gratitude? NO! AFTER ALL THE FREAKISH THINGS YOU DO, RUINING OUR NORMAL FAMILY –,"

"Mr Dursley, I suggest you restrain yourself, or I will be obligated to use force. I do not take kindly to my ward being referred to as ungrateful, or the slandering of magic."

Harry blinked, seemingly unaffected by his uncle's fit. "Magic? I thought magic wasn't real?"

Andromeda pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dursley. She couldn't choose whether to turn his attire more... feminine or to _Densaugeo _his teeth. Deciding the latter would be the less psychologically traumatising option, Andromeda performed the spell and watched amusedly as Dursley came to look even more like a walrus than before.

Harry's eyes widened comically. He gasped and stared for a few minutes. Then he began laughing softly. Andromeda vowed to never let her daughter find out about this. Dursley tried to yell at her to reverse the spell, but she only cast a petrifying curse. The Ministry was practically owned by Lucius Malfoy. Cissa would convince him not to get her in trouble for cursing a Muggle... She hoped that's what would happen, at least.

"So... What'll it be, Harry?"

"I-I want to go with you."

Harry knew it was incredibly foolish of him. He had just learned that magic was indeed real and that this woman was some relative of his fathers. She seemed quite nice. And even if she wasn't, she couldn't be worse than the Dursleys, could she?

Harry knew he had to make up his mind before Aunt Petunia and Dudley returned from the department store.

"Can I ask a question first?"

The woman nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course. Magic can often be rather confusing."

Harry bit his lip. "Did my mum and dad have magic? Do I?"

"Yes," the woman said confidently. "I know for a fact that your parents did have magic, and you most definitely inherited that. Your parents were, in fact, two of the most powerful wizards I ever met."

Harry considered this for a moment. So Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had lied to him. His parents hadn't been layabout drunks. They hadn't died in a car crash. They had been the best wizards this woman knew!

"What were their names?" Harry asked quietly, feeling relief wash over him at his last thought.

The woman blinked once. Twice. "Did your relatives," she said in a deceptively calm tone, "never tell you the names of your parents?"

Harry backed away slightly. He really didn't like angering someone who could make people's teeth grow a metre long with just a flick of their wrist.

"Their names were James and Lily. I will tell you anything you want to know about them, without any exceptions, once we get home. Do you need help getting your things?"

Harry grinned brightly at her. "Thank you," he said excitedly.

He opened the door to his cupboard and began packing Dudley's oversized clothes in a sack.

"Harry," Andromeda said idly. "What are you doing in the cupboard?"

Harry turned around, Dudley's castoffs still in his hands. He hadn't thought that it wasn't exactly normal to be using a cupboard as a bedroom. The woman crossed the living room in a couple of strides and snatched the shirt from his hand.

"This... is yours?" she said, clearly appalled.

"Yes, madam," Harry mumbled.

"And you keep your things in the cupboard?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"This thing's the size of a tablecloth," the woman said crossly. "You have no need of this. We will get you _proper _clothes."

She took his hand and walked him out of Number Four, stopping by Dursley's petrified form. "If I were a lesser person, Dursley..."

With that, they Apparated to Nottinghamshire, where the Tonkses resided.

"Madam," Harry said reluctantly. "I've got no money."

Andromeda frowned at him. "Firstly, I will not have you use such titles with me, Harry. Secondly, you are my _ward_. You don't _need _money; we will cover everything you need.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. "So what am I supposed to do with magic now?"

Andromeda smiled slightly. She had never heard _that _question before. "You're going to attend a school named Hogwarts. You'll be taught to control your magic there. Your parents attended that school too. You're going to have a wand and textbooks and cauldrons..."

"What's Hogwarts like?"

"I have a daughter who will be in her seventh and final year in September, Harry. She can tell you more about it when you ask her. Meanwhile, I have to teach you etiquette, history and politics."

Harry blinked. All that sounded hard. "Why? Do they teach that at Hogwarts?"

Andromeda laughed. "Sadly, no. But the Potters, Harry... You come from a very old family of wizards. By no means does that make you superior to any other wizard, mind you, but it would be a shame if you didn't know your own family's history. You'll have to take a seat in a council called the Wizengamot when you turn seventeen, so you have to learn politics early. Most children from old families start when they're eight or nine."

Reaching the gate, Andromeda keyed Harry to the wards and swung the door open. The pair crossed a colourful, somewhat messy garden and entered a large house with an arched door made of oak and ivy creeping up on the walls.

"Merlin and Mordred, that ivy's getting out of hand again," Andromeda muttered to herself. "I should have the House Elf clear it out."

"What's a House Elf?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a creature which bonds itself to wizards and witches by serving their family. For a House Elf, being dismissed, which is done by giving it clothes, is a matter of great shame. Most of them will most likely never recover from such an experience."

Harry nodded in understanding as Andromeda showed him in. The living room walls were a pleasant shade of yellow. They were mostly covered in pictures and portraits that _moved_. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Magic really existed.

Andromeda smiled at her ward. "Well... this is it, Harry. Why don't you rest tonight and we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for a little bit of shopping. Come, I'll show you to your room."

They ascended the stairs and stopped at the second door on the left. "It's right across my daughter Dora's room," Andromeda explained. "Speaking of which, she should be here any moment."

Harry nodded at her. "Thank you, madam."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow and Harry remembered that he wasn't supposed to call her that.

"Aunt Andromeda will do, Harry. We are, by extension, related, after all. Aunt Andy's fine with me if you feel better using it."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Do you have a family tree I can see? If it's no trouble, I mean. I just..."

"Bonnie!" Andromeda, or rather Aunt Andy called out.

A short, skeletal creature with an oversized head, big, round eyes and bat-like ears appeared in the room, bowing so that its nose touched the floor. Harry supposed that was a House Elf.

"Bonnie, would you please find a genealogy tree of the Potters for us? I believe we have one in the library."

Bonnie bowed again. "Of course, mistress. Who is young master here?"

"This is Harry; my ward," Andromeda told the elf.

"Bonnie is very honoured to meets young master Harry," the elf said. "Bonnie's mama always said mistress needed little boy. Bonnie's mama tolds master Ted so, she did."

Andromeda blinked. "Bonnie, is your family trying to convince my husband to sire a son?"

"Bonnie is finding genealogy tree, mistress!" Bonnie cried, avoiding the question.

With a crack, the elf disappeared. Andromeda shook her head fondly.

"You've had a long day, Harry. Rest."

Harry nodded and sat on his new bed. He leaned against the headboard. The room was quite nice – it light green walls, one of which was used entirely as a bookcase, a large window, a wooden desk lined with metal trinkets and instruments, and a telescope by the window.

Andromeda was still wondering how to tell Harry about his parents. If he hadn't known about magic, then he most definitely had no idea about Voldemort. Deciding on leaving Harry to rest, she slipped out of the room and retreated to the living room.

Harry lay in bed for hours, studying his family tree. Once he had involuntarily memorised every name on it, he put the parchment on the desk and looked through the bookcase. He had never had so many things of his own. And those _were _his own – Aunt Andy had said so.

Harry pulled out a thick tome about Hogwarts; he wanted to know everything about it before going there. The book was titled _Hogwarts: The Founding of Magic_. He was a hundred pages or so into the book when his door swung open, revealing a girl with neon pink hair, black, spiked clothing and a cheery grin.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, sitting on an armchair by the bookcase and propping her feet up on the wooden chair by the desk. "You're Harry, I take it?"

Harry nervously put the book down. "Y-Yeah..."

The girl grinned. "I'm Dora. Dora Tonks. I suppose mum's confined you to this bed, telling you to rest?"

Harry smiled slightly, relaxing. "She said it's been a long day for me."

Dora snorted. "Figures. Hey – I suppose we're siblings now. Want me to show you how to ride a broom?"

Harry gaped. "Ride a –,"

"Broom," Dora supplied. "Let's go. We have a spare one in the shed."

"But Mrs – I mean, Aunt Andy told me to rest."

Dora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, rest. Not die of boredom. Besides, we're living together now. Don't expect me to let you lock yourself up and read all day."

Harry shrugged helplessly. "If you're sure your mum won't be mad..."

Dora waved him off and motioned for him to stand up. She opened the door and waited for him to catch up. She swung an arm around his shoulder and walked beside him.

"Mum already loves you. She won't say no. You like it here, eh?"

Harry nodded excitedly. "It's so much better than it was for me at my relatives' house."

Dora hummed. "They're Muggles, aren't they?"

"Muggles?" Harry said questioningly.

"Non-magical people. That's what we call them," Dora explained as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Aunt Andy heard them and looked up from the letter she was writing. "Oh, Dora, I told you to let the poor boy rest. You'll both have enough time to get in trouble later."

"Come on, mum. He needs to get out of that room. He's not sick, for Merlin's sake. I want to teach him how to ride a broom."

Andromeda glanced at Harry's hopeful expression. "Alright, but you'll be back by dinnertime. And mind the warding shields around the house."

And just like that, two complete strangers flew around the garden until Ted Tonks came home and Andromeda called them both in. Harry could hardly wait for tomorrow – he'd see Diagon Alley, learn about his family and about Hogwarts and start his routine with the Tonks family.


	2. Chapter II

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... _

Randver – Things are never simple for the poor bloke. Thanks a lot; I'll try to post new chapters as often as possible.

Gruffard – Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it. And I agree – it certainly won't be boring for Harry with Tonks around.

AlexandraPotter1196 – Thanks! I'll try to update regularly.

**Warning: SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE SORTED IN DIFFERENT HOUSES. FROM THIS POINT ON, THE STORY MAY BECOME VERY AU. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

Chapter II

The next morning, Andromeda was sitting by the fireplace, frowning slightly. "Ted, love, can you take a break from work today? I need you to take Harry to Diagon Alley; I've been called to St Mungo's for an urgent case. I don't know _what _could be so hard that they have to call me now, but my Healer's Oath prevents me from declining."

Ted Tonks, a tall, firmly built, slightly overweight man with somewhat messy brown hair and a childlike grin peered over his wife's shoulder to look at the letter in her hands.

"It should be interesting," he said with a smile. "The lad seemed quite nervous around me last night."

Andromeda smirked slightly. It was usually her people were wary of. Everyone loved Ted; he was funny, kind and gentle, despite his unusual size. A bit like Hagrid, really. Wizards in Britain weren't as fond of Andromeda as they were of Ted. Most of them couldn't see past her aristocratic look and steely eyes, or her surname. All they saw was Black. And Black was darkness. Black was evilness, cruelty, ruthlessness, lust, ambition and bias.

"I can take him," Dora offered, coming down the stairs. "Charlie and I are meeting at Fortescue's; I'm sure Harry would get along famously with the Weasleys. Maybe meeting new people will take his mind off what we told him yesterday..."

Ted's dark eyes sparkled. He knew Dora was trying to avoid the inevitable – Andy buying history and etiquette books for Harry.

Sadly, Andromeda seemed to notice it to. "I'll give you a list of books you need. I trust you know how to perform Feather-light Charms."

Dora grunted. "Mum, why do you do this to the poor boy? Charlie knows nothing about etiquette and he's perfectly fine. Merlin, even _I _don't know anything about the Blacks. Imagine your dear mother's shame..."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "That's quite enough, Dora. I have two months to teach him the basics; I want him to be prepared."

"Fine," Dora said with an exaggerated huff. "But you can't say I didn't try. He was a good bloke, Harry was. I'll miss him –,"

"Dora!"

"Right. I'm going..."

Tonks ascended the stairs and barged into Harry's room. Remembering how distressed he had been when they had told him about Voldemort the previous night, she gave him a gentle shake, not wanting to startle him even more.

"Harry," she muttered, "come on, mate. Wake up."

Harry opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. He reached for his glasses and shoved them upon his nose. Tonks noticed he had a couple of faded tear streaks on his face.

"Dora?" he said blearily.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "No, it's that other teenage girl with the neon hair. Come on, get dressed. We're going to Diagon Alley today and mum won't let you leave unless you've eaten a year's worth of breakfast and you're dressed like the Prince of Wales."

Harry chuckled slightly and sat up in his bed. Then his good mood vanished, immediately being replaced by panic.

"Dora, you've got to help me. Your mum said my clothes weren't appropriate so I didn't take them and she won't like it if I go down with Dudley's old clothes I wore yesterday."

Seeing his distress, Tonks sat beside him and began stroking his hair. "We can always Transfigure your clothes into something better. Or, even better – my cousin Draco was here for his monthly visit about a week ago and I think he forgot a couple of his clothes here."

Tonks summoned Draco's robes and grinned. "I'm afraid he's a bit larger than you. I suppose he has to fit that ego of his _somewhere_..."

Harry managed a smile. "Thanks," he said sincerely, taking the robes from her.

Tonks grinned again. "By the way, I'll be the one taking you to Diagon Alley. Mum was called for an urgent case in the hospital. Mind you, Charlie Weasley will be with us, too. You'll love him – he knows everything about dragons and he was in Gryffindor, the house your parents were in."

Harry nodded. "What house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff, like my dad. Mum was a Slytherin."

Harry remembered everything he had learned about the four Hogwarts Houses.

"Oh," he said. "And what house am I supposed to be in?"

Tonks snorted. "Supposed to? You're not supposed to be in any house. You just get Sorted. I knew your parents, Harry, they wouldn't mind if you weren't in Gryffindor."

"A-And your parents...?"

"Mine wouldn't either," Tonks said confidently. "Mum's whole family was in Slytherin and she was ecstatic when I got into Hufflepuff."

Harry relaxed. He quickly changed into the slightly large robes and stood still as Dora tried to comb his hair. Of course, her attempts were mostly in vain. They were going downstairs when Tonks called out to her new brother.

"Harry," she said.

He turned around to look at her with a curious expression.

"You shouldn't be nervous around mum and dad. They're not like your Muggle relatives, I swear."

Harry smiled at her and continued. "I know," he said.

Aunt Andy looked rather impressed when they walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, dear." She smiled at Harry and motioned for him to sit.

"Did Draco forget his robes here again? Lucius won't like that."

Ted snorted. "He doesn't like anything much, apart from his hairstyle, that is."

A House Elf named Lottie placed a plate in front of Harry and disappeared with a pop. Harry idly toyed with his food until Aunt Andy said she'd spell it into him if he didn't eat. It confused him. At the Dursleys, he was scolded for eating too much. Now he was being told he ate too little.

Harry finished his breakfast and waited patiently for Dora to collect her things. Aunt Andy gave her a leather pouch of golden coins and a list of books. Just when they were about to leave, an owl flew through the open window and perched itself on the table.

Aunt Andy untied the letter from its foot and fed it a bit of biscuit. Her grey eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, handing the letter to Harry.

The parchment felt heavy in Harry's hand. It was addressed to him!

_Mr H. Potter_

_The Fourth Bedroom_

_2. Abbey Road_

_Mansfield_

_Nottinghamshire_

Harry carefully opened it and began reading. By the end of it, he was grinning from ear to ear. His Hogwarts letter had arrived!

Uncle Ted clapped him on the back. "You're going to love Hogwarts," he said. "I spent the best years of my life there."

Dora laughed mirthfully. "The way Aunt Narcissa tells it, your last two years were quite... eventful."

Andromeda smiled, remembering her secret meetings with Ted. Sneaking out to meet him, going to Muggle entertainment centres with him and his Muggleborn friends...

"Speaking of which, the Malfoys and Severus sent an invitation to tea," Andromeda said.

Ted made a face. "Merlin... Narcissa and Draco are great, but I can't stand that bloody ponce!"

Tonks sniggered at the thought of Professor Snape drinking tea from a flowered cup and gossiping.

"Who's the ponce?" she asked. "Snape or Uncle Lucius?"

Ted shrugged. "Haven't decided yet. I suppose, however, since Professor Snape still teaches you, I ought to show him courtesy. I wish I could say the same about Lucy..."

Andromeda sighed softly. "I know you don't like them, Ted, but I have to end this war between my sister and me. If that means enduring hours of her _husband_, –,"

Harry got the feeling Aunt Andy wanted to use a more offensive word than that.

"Then I will. It's best if I go alone anyhow."

"It's because I'm Muggleborn," Ted said challengingly.

"Teddy, you know it doesn't matter to me, but some people don't agree with me. Don't be like them; don't make me choose between you and them. I can't do this again."

"They left you. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because they're my relatives, Ted! I can't walk in and out whenever I please; I broke the ties and now I have to mend them."

"They certainly never tried to do so!"

Dora tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on. We're going," she muttered.

They used the Floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks noticed Harry looked highly uncomfortable from the scene he had witnessed. She cast a concealing charm on his scar and pulled him to an empty table.

"What did Aunt Andy mean?" Harry asked softly. "She said she couldn't choose between Uncle Ted and her family again."

Dora sighed. "You know mum's a Black. And you know what Blacks are described like in the books. Well, let's say she wasn't allowed to fall in love with Dad, him being a Muggleborn and everything... When they were younger, their relationship was a secret, but Mum eventually told her family. Her parents were really distant, so she didn't care for their approval, but her sisters got really angry and eventually fell apart... And then Mum was disowned."

Harry nodded, his mouth open. Dora gave his hand a small squeeze. Finally, after a long wait, the boy Harry supposed was Charlie Weasley appeared. He was tall and stocky with red hair and blue eyes.

Dora stood up and kissed him on the cheek. He returned the gesture and turned to Harry.

"Hey," he said brightly. "I'm Charlie Weasley."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

Charlie gaped. "No!" he said, laughing.

Dora cuffed him. "Quiet or someone else could hear."

"So... how did you kidnap Harry Potter?" Charlie joked.

Dora scowled at him. "Technically, it was my mum who kidnapped him. And he's my brother now."

Charlie grinned. "Wicked!"

"How are _your _brothers?" Dora asked.

Charlie laughed. "I was going to bring Fred and George along, but they're currently stuck de-gnoming the garden because Percy caught them turning Ron's hair green. Permanently."

Dora snickered, changing her hair to a neon green to match Charlie's tale. "Harry and I need to buy a couple of things for Hogwarts. Ron's starting this year too, right?"

"Yeah," Charlie said as they wandered into the bookstore.

"A couple of tips, Harry," he said as Dora recited the book titles to the salesman, "watch out for Professor Snape. He's a real bat. Don't believe anything Filch says. Impress McGonagall and make sure you're never caught."

Harry nodded in understanding. "What do they all teach?"

"Snape teaches Potions, McGonagall – Transfiguration and Filch is the caretaker. He's quite sadistic, that old arse. Oh, and I almost forgot – make Peeves the Poltergeist your friend. He's really wicked, but if you're all uptight like my brother Percy, he won't like you."

They stopped at several stores, but the one Harry was really curious about was Ollivander's Wand Store. He walked inside with Dora and Charlie, but there was already another customer – a woman with her son. Both of them had platinum blond hair and sharp features. Come to think of it, they looked a bit like Aunt Andy.

Dora chocked, which drew the attention of the two customers. The woman's icy blue eyes fixed on them.

"Nymphadora?" she said.

Dora winced slightly. "Hello, Aunt Narcissa. It's a pleasure as always. May I introduce to you my schoolmate Charlie Weasley and my adopted brother –,"

"Harry Potter," the woman cut in. "Of course..."

She tightened her grip on her son's shoulder. _Aunt Narcissa_, Harry thought. _Aunt Andy's sister. Lucius Malfoy's wife. _

"I am very honoured to meet you, Lady Malfoy," Charlie said, inclining his head.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he followed Charlie's example. Shockingly, Narcissa Malfoy inclined her head back at him.

"Lord Potter," she greeted.

_Lord Potter?! _Harry turned to Dora, who subtly shook her head.

"Nymphadora, I do hope your mother received my invitation."

"Of course, Aunt Narcissa," Dora said, wincing again. "Please do not call me that name. We are relatives; familiarity should not be a problem."

"Lovely," Narcissa Malfoy said tonelessly. "I certainly hope the two of you and Edward will manage to make it."

"We wouldn't miss it," Dora muttered sarcastically.

"Draco," Narcissa Malfoy turned to her son, "I will be at Knockturn Alley. Stay here until I come back. You may introduce yourself to Lord Potter if you wish."

Narcissa handed Ollivander a couple of Galleons and stalked out. Harry walked up to the counter and began trying out wands, while Dora talked with Draco Malfoy.

Harry wasn't paying much attention to them, but as soon as he heard them raising their voices, he spun around.

"Is this what you want?" Dora demanded. "Do you want to turn into your father? To kill innocent people? To serve someone who will never repay you? Your life will be miserable! You won't even be able to choose your own wife or friends. I don't care what your father says, Draco, you have every right to have friends of your choice."

Draco bit his lip contemplatively. "So if I wanted to be friends with a blood traitor or a Mudblood –,"

Dora slapped him, hard. "Muggleborn," she corrected angrily. "You will never use that word in front of me again."

Draco rubbed his cheek.

"But yes – if you wanted to be friends with a blood traitor or a _Muggleborn_, then you'd have my full support and protection. And I know your mother, Draco. She'd love you for it. She'd be so proud of you..."

Draco considered it for a moment. "So I don't have to be friends with Crabbe and Goyle?"

Dora shook her head slowly. "I don't know who they are, but no. You by no means have to be friends with someone you don't like."

Harry finally chose a wand that fit him. Ollivander stared at it with wide, silver eyes that displayed terror, but curiosity too, but he didn't comment.

"Do you want us to stay until your mum comes back?" Harry asked Draco once he had paid for his wand.

Draco sneered. "Why would I –," Then he stopped himself, glancing at Dora. "I'd like that. Thank you, Lord Potter."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he liked being called that. "You can call me Harry."

Harry pulled him to the side and leaned in close enough to whisper to Draco, "I know it's hard not to act like him, but I was the same with my Muggle uncle. He was biased and arrogant. I realised I didn't want to be like him. Do _you _want to be like your father, Draco?"

Draco didn't answer. "I'll get in trouble if I'm not," he said finally.

"But you'd have your friends to care for you and your mother to protect you. Otherwise you'll have people you don't care about flanking you at all times and your mother will give up hope. You've no reason to listen to me, but I think Dora's right. Do it for your mother."

Draco just stared at him. Harry smiled slightly.

"If you ever change your mind, we'll see each other on the train to Hogwarts... You can tell me then."

Draco nodded thankfully. "But you've got to promise one thing."

"What?"

The blond boy took a deep breath. "I – uh, never mind. It's nothing," he muttered.

He saw his mother reappearing and nodded his thanks one last time before the two Malfoys disappeared. But not before Narcissa gave Dora and Harry a knowing look.

"We should go too," Dora told Harry. "Where are you going, Charlie?"

The redhead shrugged. "I think I'll visit Uncle Bilius while Dad's still at work. Ginny's been feeling a bit under the weather lately and Mum's got no time for anything else but her..."

Dora kissed him goodbye and led Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. They Floo'd back home when Harry felt a jolt of fear. When they had left, Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted were furious with each other. What if they were still angry? Harry knew for a fact that when Uncle Vernon was angry, he became violent.

But Andromeda greeted them with a smile. "How was your trip?" she asked kindly.

Harry suddenly found himself very aware of how intense and heated the Tonkses' fight had been.

"Good, m-madam."

Andromeda frowned slightly. "Are you feeling alright, Harry? Is everything okay?"

Harry nodded silently. Andromeda peered into her daughter's bag, wondering if there was anything to calm Harry. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell her what was wrong, so she might as well distract him.

"Come," she said. "Get your books and we can start lessons today. I'll tell you everything there is to know about the Potters."

Harry smiled slightly and glanced at Dora before carefully pulling the books out of the bag and setting them on the table. He chose the ones he needed and obediently followed Aunt Andy into the study.

She taught him a great many things. Proper pure-blood manners, family ties, basic political alliances, which robes were suitable for what occasion and many other things. By the end, Harry felt much more relaxed. She answered his questions about the Potters. Until finally, it was time to head off to tea with the Malfoys.


End file.
